Many turbines and similar machines include failsafe lubrication systems designed to ensure proper lubrication of critical components in the event of a power failure. Without such lubrication, the turbine or its component parts may be severely damaged or destroyed as they continue to rotate unpowered.
For example, FIG. 1 shows a known lubrication system 100 including a single-shaft DC motor 110, a pump 132, and a lubricating oil supply 134 designed to deliver the lubricating oil to critical components, such as bearings. DC motor 110 and pump 132 are in communication via the motor shaft 114. Similarly, lubricating oil is delivered from lubricating oil supply 134 to pump 132 and to bearings or similar components via supply lines 136, 138, respectively.
Often, DC motor 110 has a high inrush current, requiring its connection 112 to a large DC power supply 120. This necessarily increases the initial expense as well as the continued maintenance of the system. As shown in FIG. 1, DC power supply 120 is shown including four DC batteries 122, 124, 126, 128. This is merely for the sake of comparison, however, as will be apparent from the discussion below. The relative size of the DC power supplies described may vary in the number of batteries and/or their respective sizes.